


Good Humor

by Patt (PattRose)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, First Time, Humor, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/Patt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would think that dessert could be the beginning of a fantastic new way of life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Humor

Good Humor  
By Patt

 

Blair Sandburg found himself smiling while shopping for Christmas ornaments. He was in the Hallmark store and found three Best Friends ornaments. He was going to splurge and get all three of them. He also found a cop talking to a snowman that cracked him up and that was going to be Jim’s too. Blair was very excited about Jim actually being home at 8:00 that night. He had been on a stupid stakeout for the last three days, but had called Blair at the station and said he would be home that night for dinner and trimming the tree. Blair couldn’t believe that Jim remembered they were going to do it. Blair had already made up a really nice dinner and bought some Klondike Bars for dessert. They were Jim’s favorite and tonight was all about Jim. Blair was determined to make a move on Jim tonight if he got up the nerve.

Blair took all of his ornaments and walked up and paid for them and was off for the trip home. It was almost 7:00, so Blair had just the right amount of time to heat dinner up and get things set for a nice evening.

Blair had also made up his famous eggnog. Jim said it was the best he had ever tasted, so this pleased Blair to no end. He had picked up a large bottle of rum for the 'nog just in case Jim wanted to walk on the wild side that night.

~~~~~

At 7:30 everything was set and ready for Jim and that worked out well because he came home early.

“Hey Chief,” Jim called out as he hung his jacket up.

“Hey yourself. I can’t believe this stakeout is finally done. Do you have to go back tonight, or are you done with it?” Blair asked.

“I’m done with it. I’m so fucking glad to be home you can’t believe it. Has everything been all right at the station?” Jim wondered.

“Everything has been great. I haven’t had much to do, so I got caught up on all of our paperwork. So when you go back you won’t have that staring you in the face,” Blair said.

“I’m off tomorrow. Why don’t you call Simon and ask him to let you have the day off and we can get some Christmas shopping out of the way,” Jim suggested.

“You want me to tell Simon I’m going shopping?”

“No, you can tell him we have errands to run and it’s my first day off in ten days. Remind him of that and he might show us mercy,” Jim teased.

Blair got up and called Simon and asked for the day off. He didn’t give him any reason at all and Simon didn’t seem to care. Simon told him and Jim to both take the next two days off and to have a good rest. Blair got off the phone smiling like crazy.

“I knew he would let us off,” Jim stated.

“You’re not supposed to listen to other people’s conversation’s. Shame on you,” Blair kidded.

“So what are we going to do for two days?” Jim inquired.

“Well tonight we’re going to have a nice dinner, homemade eggnog and dessert. What do you think about that?” Blair asked.

“I love your eggnog.”

“I know you do. Would you like one now?” Blair asked.

“I would love one now, Blair.”

Blair got up and fixed them both an eggnog with rum in it, stirred it up and then took it in to the living room.

Jim took a drink and said, “Whoa…That rum tastes really strong. Did you put a double dose in it?”

“Nope, just the usual. Relax while I set the table,” Blair ordered.

Jim watched Blair as he set the table and wondered what was up. He didn’t make the eggnog for just any reason. In fact the last time he had made it was when his mom had been in town. //Oh no, Naomi is in town?//

“Your mom in town, Chief?”

“No, why do you ask that?” Blair replied.

“You usually make eggnog for her, so I just figured she might be in town,” Jim said.

“Just you and me, Jim. I know you like it, so I made it for you,” Blair explained.

“Well, that’s great then. Thank you, Chief.”

“You’re welcome. Now bring your drink and join me at the table. Dinner is served,” Blair said sweetly.

Again Jim wondered what the hell was going on, but the rum was taking effect and he wasn’t complaining.

They ate dinner with nice conversation and relaxed company. Jim was really starting to feel the effects of the rum and was thinking of some other things he would like to do with Blair then decorate the tree.

“I bought some new Best Friends Christmas ornaments for the tree. We can add them to our growing collection. I can’t wait to start decorating,” Blair said happily.

“Why don’t we get the table cleaned up and we can get that started? I’m looking forward to it too,” Jim agreed.

“Thank you for doing this, Jim. I know the tree isn’t that big a deal to you, but to me it’s a really nice part of Christmas. I love celebrating all holidays during the year.”

They got the table cleared and all of the dishes washed and put away. Blair got the new ornaments out and showed them to Jim. Jim laughed when he saw the cop and the snowman.

“These are really nice, Chief. You always pick out some really cool ones every year and as usual, you didn’t disappoint.”

“You are so easy to please, Jim.”

“Speaking of easy, what’s for dessert?” Jim asked.

Blair wondered what dessert had to do with easy, but instead just answered, “I picked up Klondike Bars. What would you do for a Klondike Bar, Jim?”

Jim gave a slow and sexy smile and replied, “I’d do you for a Klondike Bar.”

Blair had just taken a drink of his 'nog and started to choke on it. Jim ended up pounding on Blair’s back asking, “Are you all right Chief?

“Did you just say you would do me for a Klondike Bar?” Blair asked blushing.

Jim gave him the sexy smile again and said, “You heard me right.”

“God, I’m stunned. I don’t even have a witty reply other then, how about now?” Blair answered.

“What about my Klondike Bar?” Jim teased.

“You said you would do me for a Klondike Bar. I’m not done yet.”

“What about the decorating of the tree?” Jim asked in a teasing tone.

“Fuck the tree, it can wait until tomorrow. Now speaking of fucking, let’s take this upstairs,” Blair commanded.

“Oh I love a bossy bottom,” Jim said laughing.

“Who said I was going to be the bottom?” Blair joked back.

“Doesn’t matter as long as we’re on the same page here.”

“Jim, I’m wild about you and can’t think of a better time of year to start this relationship off. Now can we take this upstairs?”

“Now we can do a lot of things, but yes let’s go upstairs. I want to lick your cone,” Jim said.

“Oh my god, a sexy good humor man. What more could I ask for?” Blair replied.

“Follow me, my little bomb pop,” Jim teased.

“Who you calling little?” Blair joked.

“Well, let’s get up there so I can see,” Jim said pushing Blair up the stairs as he spoke.

Blair laughed all the way upstairs, but that’s when it stopped. Then all could be heard was moaning, groaning, begging and coming.

Mr. Good Humor found out that Blair had a huge bomb pop and Jim loved the taste.

As they lay in each other’s arms, Blair said, “Want your Klondike Bar?”

“Later, I would rather have my big bomb pop again,” Jim answered.

“Lick away,” Blair said as he laid back for another fantastic blowjob.

“We have taken the Good Humor man to a whole new level haven’t we?” JIm asked,.

“Yes we sure have. Now lick, my bomb pop is starting to drip.”

And Jim did just that.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
> Acknowledgments: Thank you to Lisa for giving me the idea and letting me run with it. Thank you to Kelly for the beta. You’re both the best.


End file.
